


A Dish Best Served Warm

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Shenanigans [8]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel is a fluffy whore, F/F, Family Shenanigans, Fluffy Ending, Food, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Angel realises he's by himself for dinner, Nifftys work is never done, Husk is forever drunk and Fat Nuggets is full of love.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Shenanigans [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562167
Comments: 25
Kudos: 406





	A Dish Best Served Warm

Angel trudged back into the kitchen, soft frown tilting the corners of his lips down as he stared at all the food he'd made, that no one was going to eat. He sighed, looking down at Nuggets with a forced smile, one set of arms crossed, the other holding the pigs leash. "I guess I better pack it away" he muttered, running his free hand through his hair before scooping the pig up to set him down in the sink to play in the warm water while he cleaned.

  
  


Charlie and Vaggie had gone out for dinner, a date to some place that served Poutine.

Niffty was too busy to eat apparently. 

Husker was passed out, drunk and snoring loudly at the front desk.

Alastor was nowhere to be found and the only two other clients were in their rooms, not responding.

He wrote names and reheating instructions onto the plastic containers lids as he portioned up food, counting them as he went and putting them in the fridge when he was done. With a fluffy kitchen towel he dried Fat Nuggets, exclaiming about his good little piggy with soft giggles before putting their leash back on, setting them on the ground while he collected up all the vegetable scraps into a tub.

"Let's go to the garden, get some fresh air, how's that sound baby?" He cooed to the little pink creature, leading the way out from the kitchen through the foyer, the pig scarpering and running around his ankles excitedly and for a moment Angel felt his smile slipping from sad to truly happy, bounce returning to his step as they went.

The door to the garden closed behind him just as the front door to the hotel opened, Vaggie and Charlie coming in, chatting to Alastor about the restaurants horrible food, laughing softly and holding hands while Alastor held the door open for them, microphone tucked under his arm. "Maybe there's pies or fries in the freezer" Charlie suggested, removing her jacket to hang it over the crook of her arm, thanking Alastor for holding the door with a bright smile, while Vaggie groaned.

"So much for date night hun" the white haired Demoness muttered, arms crossing over her chest before getting distracted by Husker swearing and groaning loudly, getting woken up by Niffty trying to clean the bar with excited chattering the whole time. She hurried over to them, trying to diffuse the situation before it could get out of hand.

Alastor followed Charlie to the kitchen, raising a brow questioningly when she stopped, dead still and arms going limp at her sides and then the smell hit him too and his mouth watered appreciatively. "Oh Heaven" Charlie exclaimed, voice high and exited, "that smells amazing".

"Indeed it does my dear" Alastor agreed, moving forward to hold the door open for her and then followed her into the kitchen, looking around curiously for whatever it was that smelled so good. They found it in the fridge, neatly stacked containers, enough to last a week at least, filled with food and labelled carefully, the handwriting easily recognisable. 

"Aha, it looks like our dear friend Angel Dust was practicing his culinary skills this evening" the radio Demon announced, his microphone dissipating into thin air with a gesture as he started unpacking containers of lovingly made food.

"They're still warm" Charlie announced excitedly, finding one with her name in pretty cursive and immediately ripped the lid away, squealing under her breath when the smell burst forth, free of the container.

Soon, even Niffty, Husker and Vaggie were in the kitchen, all searching out containers with their names, laughing and talking together but Alastor, despite his hunger, couldn't eat. There was something, no, _someone_ , missing and for some reason, that distressed him enough that he announced, voice bright and chipper, "I'll go collect our resident spider, we'll meet you in the dining room".

The others all started carting trays laden with containers into the dining room and Alastor sauntered out to the foyer just in time to see his fluffy Angel and Fat Nuggets coming in from the gardens. The smile on Angels face sent an electric thrill through Alastors gut and his stomach flipped in excitement, wide grin spreading further.

"Ah, Angel my effeminate fellow" he called, startling the arachnid who nearly tripped and then got tugged forward by Fat Nuggets running to get pats from Alastor, who bent down to scratch the top of the little pigs head affectionately, giving Angel a few seconds to collect himself, but also using his position to hide the softness of his smile while _he_ tried to collect himself too.

He stood when his grin was in place, head tilting to the side, swing music playing in the static around him as he gestured to the door next to the kitchen that lead to the dining room, "there seems to be an impromptu congregation of the hotels staff and tenants happening as we speak, care to join us?" He asked, offering the crook of his elbow to Angel, stomach fluttering and twisting not unpleasantly when the pink spider chuckled softly, resting a hand on the offered arm and falling into stride beside him.

Fat Nuggets pulled and tugged on the leash, occasionally attempting to dart between their legs so Angel was thoroughly distracted when the doors opened and looked up when the noise reached him, mouth falling open and then face brightening into a wondrous smile that honestly _knocked the breath_ out of Alastor, his mind blanking as Angel stared, giddy and excited as the others looked up.

Alastor stooped down, releasing Angels arm to scoop up Nuggets, forcing his smile back into a grin before anyone could notice, standing when Charlie began talking animatedly. He put the pig in a high chair for safe keeping, patting it on the head a few times and sitting it between his and Angels chairs.

Containers of different sides and mains were passed back and forth along the table, conversation flowing and laughter filling the air as everyone ate, and for the first time in what felt like forever, Alastor was full, resting his chin on a fist, grinning wide and relaxed. If his eyes kept falling back on Angel, smile softening everytime, no one mentioned it.


End file.
